Nicholas Downs
Nicholas Downs portrayed Church Attendant in Constantine. Significant roles *Jonathan in The Shield (2002) *Mike Hoover in Boston Public (2002) *Timothy in Gravity (2003) *Church Attendant in Constantine (2005) *Peter in The Holiday (2006) *Jules in Orion Slave Girls Must Die! (2007) *Bobby in 16 to Life (2009) *Kevin Daniels in Anderson's Cross (2010) Quotes *"I talked to my family. My family is very religious. We’re from Iowa, just above the Bible-belt, I think. So I called to get some ideas. We’re not Catholic but I do have friends that are Catholic and people who grew up in sort of the Catholic church. So I play a church attendant, which I didn’t know exactly what that was but it’s sort of a pseudo-young priest in a way. Someone who is trying to make their way up. I also knew the storyline as well with reading the script and whatnot, from John Constantine and the “Hellblazer” series." *"Not so much really, no. It was actually really new to me. I didn’t really hear anything about it. I sort of equated it along the lines of almost like a "Punisher" in a way. I think it has a pretty big following from what you can tell by all the bloggers on the Internet." *"I think it’s hard not to offend people nowadays. I think anybody is going to be offended by anything. I think with this though, from what I know from just growing up Christian, I don’t necessarily follow the Christian religion now, but growing up and knowing that there’s the idea that there’s a Heaven and there’s a Hell. And it’s not necessarily the idea that Hell’s in the middle of the earth and Heaven’s in the sky. It’s like a different plane. You’ve got like Heaven and you’ve got Hell, but then it takes place in LA so it’s Hell LA and Heaven LA and that’s where the different parallel dimensions are. But I think it follows – you’ve got the Devil in it and you’ve got God in it and it’s sort of the battle between them." *"You’re right. It is mostly that. I think if we had more good, then I think it would be harder to have John Constantine do his job. I think the evil is there because that’s sort of the sign of the times. And who knows? I think they kind of left it open for a sequel. You know what I mean? And I think I’ve heard talks of a sequel." *"Well actually I sort of… What happens is they see each other once in the movie right before – well, a couple of scenes before this and what I do is Keanu Reeves is walking into the church and I stop him. And then she walks up behind him and he doesn’t know that she’s there. They’re coming there to actually see two separate people and I point her out and then he realizes that she’s back there. So it sort of sparks the first interaction/conversation between them. So I’m sort of like the middleman. Like the yenta, I guess (laughing). *"No, I wish. I think she’s an incredible actress. She’s in the scene that I’m in and she’s sort of the reason why I’m stopping John Constantine – Keanu Reeves – from coming up. I’m stopping him from coming up because she’s talking to a priest behind me. And then I look back and I realize they’re done so I allow him to go on." Category:Constantine (film) cast